


1. Five meets Honey

by aguwustdick (sugandrew), beary__scary, beary_scary



Series: A Simple Spoonful [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shop, Five & OC, Five and OC, Five needs a hug, Honey is amazing, OC, Original Female Character - Freeform, PURELY PLATONIC, Please love her, Smoking, Swearing, at least he has honey, five has feelings, honey rocks, nicotine addiction, not romantic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugandrew/pseuds/aguwustdick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/beary__scary/pseuds/beary__scary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/beary_scary/pseuds/beary_scary
Summary: Five meets Honey, a sleep deprived 23 year old broke college student.





	1. Five meets Honey

First of all let’s introduce to you: Honey. Works at the local coffee shop called “A Simple Spoonful” and is a sleep deprived and depressed 23 year old college student.

Honey was working her everyday shift, handing large cups and various types of pastries to people with suits and tired eyes that opened up as they drank desperately and ran to their cars, ready to start their days.

She was the perfect person to work at a coffee shop, she mastered the art of small talk and knew exactly what to say to every person that came through the door, or if they had to say something besides “Good day, what can I get you?” or “Do you need a refill?”. Of course, the only person she didn’t know how to talk to, was him.

A kid with a school uniform she didn’t recognize came through the door and walked to the counter. He was as tall as her, and he looked like he was twelve, or thirteen, but he didn’t act like one at all. He was serious and had that expression you normally seen being worn by old people; that wise but not smug face, the face of a person that knew and was aware of it. He was looking with his chin raised (if he walks like that all the time he’s going to have a back problem), so when he looked at her, his eyes were pointing down. A little laugh blossomed in Honey’s chest but she managed to repress it. “Good morning, what can I get you?” She asked politely.

“Coffee, black.” She nodded, writing in her notepad.

“Small sized, right?”

“No, large.” This time she couldn’t help but laugh. She hadn’t slept last night because she had to study, so she wasn’t in the right mindset to keep a straight face when a twelve year old kid asked her for a large black coffee. He was grabbing a newspaper. Are you kidding me? How old is this guy? Sixty?

“I’m so sorry.” She apologized once she managed to calm down. “I didn’t sleep last night, that was incorrect.” The old man-child nodded, maybe he was saying that it was okay, or maybe he was saying that yes, it was incorrect. Honey didn’t know, and she had no interest in asking which one it was. “That’ll be two dollars.” He handed her the bills, took the coffee and sat at a table pretty far away from her.

Ten minutes later she saw her chance to have another go at making a good impression, “Do you want a refill?” She asked, slightly shy. He folded the newspaper, almost interested in her change of attitudes, going from laughing at him to _shyness_.

“Yes, thank you.” Maybe he could try to be a _bit_ nicer.

She nodded, filled his cup, and left.

About fifteen minutes later she went out for her smoke break. By the time she was ready to go back in, she heard the door open.

“I expected better from you.” He said, walking to her, but his chin wasn’t up anymore, he was looking at her like an equal. Kinda.

“You expected something from me? The girl that laughed at your face when you ordered a coffee?” She exhaled a cloud of smoke.

“May I?” He said, pointing at the cigarette. She gave it to him without thinking and he stomped it under his weirdly formal shoe.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Honey pretended that she wasn’t mildly offended, “Cigarettes are expensive.”

“Then don’t buy anymore. You save money and years from your life. It’s a win-win.” The small man shrugged nonchalantly.

“What makes you think that it’s not a win-lose?” She looked at him as she laid against the wall.

“I don’t know. People usually like to survive.” Even if you have to eat cockroaches for thirty years. You do what you can to survive or you die.

“Yeah, makes sense.” Honey wanted to light up another cigarette but she knew that it would end like the first one did, possibly even with some violence involved.

“Okay, goodbye.” He simply said and turned around.

“Goodbye.” She answered.

 

The next day the old man-child came back, she gave him his coffee without laughing this time. Just like the day before, he went to where she was having her smoke break and after crushing her cigarette once again, the two made some small but philosophical chatter. After that day it turned into a habit, and their conversations got a little more personal, not much, just maybe a “I have 2 siblings, how many do you have?” “5” “Oh, okay, damn.”

 

About a week into the routine of the talking and the cigarette and the chat, she asked him his name. “Five.” He answered. Five. Of course his name wasn’t normal. “What’s yours?” After all of that time chatting his voice had gotten softer, not much, though, just enough to stop sounding like a very bitter old man. “Just call me Honey.” He nodded. “It’s a pretty name.” She smiled. “It is, isn’t it?”

 

After that day they talked almost every day behind the shop, where she tried to smoke and he burned her cigarette under his shoe day after day. “You know I can just smoke them later, right?” “You would’ve smoked that one anyways. This is one cigarette less every day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so we decided to make a story about Five interacting with someone who is not one of his siblings, thus, Honey was born! Please love her as much as we do


End file.
